


Di Kelas Ramuan

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Potions Class (Harry Potter)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Harus Barnaby akui, jantungnya tidak berhenti berdegup sejak memasuki kelas Ramuan.





	Di Kelas Ramuan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hogwarts Mystery © Portkey Games. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Barnaby baru saja tiba di mulut pintu kelas Ramuan saat didengarnya bunyi kasak-kusuk dari dalam ruangan itu. Pemuda Slytherin itu mengernyit, teringat bahwa kelas telah berakhir sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Barnaby sendiri kembali ke sini karena hendak mengambil bukunya yang tertinggal. Lalu, siapa yang ada di dalam?

Perlahan, Barnaby membuka pintu. Pada saat itulah ia mendengar pekik kecil seorang gadis pirang yang tengah duduk di dekat pintu. Namun, wajah gadis itu spontan berubah tenang saat mengenali sosok Barnaby.

"Sedang apa, Barnaby?" tanya gadis itu, Penny, sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil ke arah sosok yang ditanya.

"A-aku mau mengambil barangku yang tertinggal." Barnaby cepat-cepat menghampiri meja tempatnya belajar tadi, mengambil bukunya yang memang masih ada di situ, lalu kembali ke pintu kelas. "Kau sendiri sedang apa, Penny?"

Penny tersenyum kecil. "Mau tahu?"

Bohong kalau Barnaby bilang tidak. "Iya."

"Temani aku di sini sampai selesai, mau?"

Barnaby melirik ke luar pintu kelas. "Memangnya tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku sudah izin kepada Profesor Snape."

Mendengar nama kepala asramanya disebut membuat Barnaby sedikit tenang. Pemuda itu lalu menempati kursi di samping Penny, memperhatikan pekerjaan gadis itu. "Kali ini kaubuat ramuan apa?"

Penny tersenyum misterius. "Ramuan cinta."

"... eh?"

"Bercanda," kekeh Penny. "Ini obat yang diminta Profesor Sprout untuk beberapa tumbuhan yang sedang sakit. Besok aku harus ke rumah kaca untuk mengobati mereka."

"Apa aku boleh ikut?"

"Tentu saja!" Penny mengangguk. "Aku senang ditemani."

Keduanya menghabiskan waktu di kelas Ramuan sampai tiba waktunya untuk kembali ke asrama masing-masing. Meski bukan momen istimewa, harus Barnaby akui, jantungnya tidak berhenti berdegup sejak memasuki kelas Ramuan.


End file.
